Sting
Sting battled Big Brother alongside Judge Dredd, V and Mustapha Mond in Sting Vs. Big Brother. He was voiced by David Ohlsen. Information on the Rapper Gordon Matthew Sumner, near-exclusively known as Sting from a young age, is a British new wave musician best known as the lead singer of band The Police, with whom his major hits include "Every Breath You Take", "Roxanne", "Don't Stand So Close to Me" and "Message in a Bottle". As a solo artist, his other notable songs include "Love is the Seventh Wave", "Brand New Day", "Desert Rose" and more. He recently wrote a musical called "The Last Ship" inspired by his childhood experiences with shipbuilding. Lyrics Verse 1 You are the king: of being a pain, you sick abomination; You're unfit to rule a dozen houseguests, let alone a nation! Best believe my effort's paying off; this ain't your lottery, And unlike Doublethink, my rhythms synchronize in harmony! Though once I played the god of war, I'm here today to save the planet; Drop the hammer on you with a force no Apple ad could manage! We're no wrestlers, but still Sting's taking on the New World Order; When the Truth Hits Everybody, you'll lose every last supporter! Get this through your great big floating head; make sure it's understood: In your own terms, to put it lightly, you're Graham'snumberplusungood! Even Gregor Clegane's a less abusive big bro than you are, So thus I burn you worse still than my namesake from a manticore! This Demolition Man'll crash your Party; just accept your fate: Even to you, your doom should be plain as what two plus tw- OH, WAIT! Plus, "Every Breath You Take" was never meant to give the warm-and-fuzzies, But your wack surveillance makes those lyrics look straight-lovey-dovey! Verse 2: Maybe upfront condemnation's not the way to handle this; It's time to reason with this tyrant like a true philanthropist! Like Roxanne needn't sell herself, you needn't run so cruel a system; Just think of the lonely dances of the families of your victims. Even if you must hold power, still this way it needn't be, For if at all you love your people, at least set them somewhat free! You ought to file for divorce from that dark fortress 'round your heart… …Or, well, make literally any change, and that'll be a start. Verse 3: You think you'll see my head hung, broken, but I'm not so Fragile, crooks, And you'll be Falling soon like Mercury, though not from any book: You see, I'm but the frontman of the crew who'll topple your regime; My first comrade'll show you fiends what law and order really mean! Verse 4: A by-the-numbers murder, righteous as a homicide can get! Verse 5: Look, what counts is we've won. This dystopia's done for; Big Brother's been killed, And society's free to reform and rebuild. Plus, I'll hardly mind snubbing our third, final aid; Only next to this Hell can his world be called "Brave". Verse 6 Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Trivia *He is the fourth real-life major musical artist to rap Tina Turner, Shaggy 2 Dope and Violent J. Counting artificial cameos Brian Johnson and The Who, he is the sixth musician to appear overall. Category:Characters